Rivalry Between Friends
by BlackWolf1
Summary: Had trouble w/ up loading chapters. It's now actually 3 chapters each chapter. (You'll see it). OK 5 kids captured by bad men, saved by Xmen. Magneto gets new recruits who happen to be friends of the kids saved by the X men. What happens when they are for
1. Chapters 1-3

CH. 01

**Chapter 1 Fight, Kidnap, and Torture  
**Disclaimer: I own only My characters. I don't own X men! Don't sue because I couldn't buy a thing from Goodwill if I wanted to! (No offense to the Goodwill shoppers).  
  
Faster, RUN! the girl in the back of the group yelled. The other four kids ran on ahead down the dark alley. The goup headed for the wall which bloced them from the forest. If they could get there they could hide until the men left and they could continue through the woods to their home. The one girlwho stayed behind waited for their attackers to show. She stood in the breeze with her lond shoulder length hair and long black trench coat flowing about her. Her blue and silver eyes shone in the moonlight from the narrowed eye slots. She was mad. These men wanted her and her friends for experiments. She hated experiments. She hated people who hated mutants. That's what she and her friends were, mutants.**  
  
**Her black boots crunched an dried autumn leaf under her foot and her leather pants made it easy to slip into a fighting stance. She was glad she wore her white sleeveless shirt because it was the easiest to bettle in.   
  
It wasn't long before 12 men came running up with knives and daggers. Two had guns. Once they saw her the two men shot. She dived to dodge the bullets and succeeded. Two other men came up to grab her from behind. A swift kick to the knee of one disabled his left leg when it bent and cracked backwards. The other received a blow to the stomach, followed by fists slaming into his back and finally a broken nose and punch to knock him out. She lifted her head to see eight men including one with a gun run on, probably to get the other friends. She pulled herself up to run after them. No sooner had she gotten up she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. She hit the ground hard. Her head pounded and she could feel a trikle of blood drip from the back of her head. Her head was lifted to see the face of man with a gun smile before knocking her out with the butt of the gun.   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
She opened her eyes slowly. Her head ached and she felt heavy all over. It was nearly dark. There was just the dimmest light. Her eyes adjusted quickly and she looked around. She was in a cell. The walls were made of some type of dark metal. Strong and sturdy. On the walls were chains mad of the same metal. These chains held all her friends. Most all. She noticed one was missing. Who was it? She looked again. Kowin! Of course, with his quick feet he had to have out run the men. She hoped that he would get them help.  
  
Welcome back to reality, Blackwolf. It was Mirage. Blackwolf winced at the large gash that ran from Casey's upper lip to the corner of her left eye. She looked closely at everyone else. They all had miscellaneous scratches and gashes, bumps and bruises.   
  
Where are we? Blackwolf said sitting up. She cringed at the shackles that held her as they touched the cuts around her wrist.   
  
Don't know. We were all unconcious when we were brought here. The men have been waiting for you to wake up. They are more angry at you because you thought you could destroy them.  
  
And we were right. came a thunderous voice. A man came in from the door of the cell. He had on a tight black shirt and black jeans. He had his brown hair combed back and hints of grey hair could be seen on the sides of his head. His two body guards were dressed similar and stood beside the man. He bent over Blackwolf and grinned. We've been aiting til you got up. We have a treat for you. He snapped his fingers and the to guards unlocked the scuffs and pulled her up. Black wolf tried to morph into a wolf but failed. The man laughed. Don't bother. Your collars that you and your friends have on stop your powers. The girl looked around and sure enough everyone including herself had on a collar. Come on, the man said. The guards dragged her to another room.   
  
The whip came whistling down again for the 11th time upon her naked body. A new red lash came on her back, but she ground her teeth and took it. She would not cry out. Come now, mutie, you thought you could beat us? All we ask is an apology and a plea for forgivness. James Crater said. He had introduced him self in the begining before the beating began. Blackwolf glared ast him. Fine, have it you way. He snapped his fingers again and one of the guards came up. He had a dager in his had. Another guard followed. He had a hot metal stick. The man stepped out of the room, sure to come back later.The other two began their torture.   
  
The guard with the knife, Jake, started. He slid the dagger along her skin of her left thigh as the other hand made it's way up the other leg. So beautiful. Mutie's shouldn't be this lovely. he hissed. Blood dripped from her wound on her leg. His dagger dragged along her flesh all around her body, leaving open cuts left to bleed. No please, she whimpered. His hand had reached between her legs and his fingers were teasing her. Not long into his little fun' he pulled off his clothes and began to enter her. The other man just watched. He was heating the metal stick, probably for more torture. Blackwolf was crying now. She just wanted it to end. But   
A loud boom made it all stop she felt the weight lift from her and she heard many voices. her body ached but she forced her eyes open enough for her to see out of them. A man with weird visor over his eyes and a woman with white hair were in the room. The man shot a red beam from his visor at the men. The woman bent over me. I saw her worry before blacking out.  
**  
*********************************************************************************************   
*********************************************************************************************   
*********************************************************************************************   
  
**Chapter 2: Recovery and Introductions  
  
**PS: Characters(Age/Gender/Mutation)**:Terri Brite/Blackwolf: 16/F/ Wolf Morph, healing, senses, and leaping high.  
Mirage/Trey Bawler:15/F/ Illusionist/tiny bit of telepathy  
Fern Mason/Poison Ivy: 13/F/ plants, secretes poison from skin   
willingly, poison blood.  
Kowin/Lightfoot: 15/M/ running/speed, climbing, stealth  
Jerel Davis/J.D.: 12/M/T/K, telepathy, extremely good memory  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
**  
**The girl lay motionless on the hard bed in the infermary. Dr. Jean grey had tended to the wounds once the girl arrived. Now Hank McCoy was changing the bandages. She had many scars and a few wounds were still open. This surprised Hank. Hey heard the doors of the infermary open and he turned to see who it was.   
  
Hello Hank, said Xavier as he rolled in with Jean at his side. She smiled as a greeting.   
  
Hello Professor.  
  
How is our guest doing?  
  
Surprisingly well. It appears she has a healing factor.  
  
Like Logan's?Jean asked.  
  
Yes but it's not as fast. She has some wounds still needing to be healed. She'll most likely wake up soon.  
  
When she does, Professor said, Bring her up to my office. I'd like to speak with her. The other children won't talk to me and I don't want to envade in their minds.  
  
I'll do that Professor. Good Bye. With that Charles rolled out of the infermary.   
  
Jean, could you get me some more bandages. I think you'll have to get some from the closet.  
  
Jean nodded and went across the room to retreive some bandages from the closet. Hank turned back to his patient. Hank was taken by surprise when he found no one there. He looked around quickly. He found her standing near a corner in a fighting stance staring at him. Its ok, he said in his best soothing voice, I won't hurt you. Her face and body remained the same except for her eyes. They seemed to calm down. Just then Jean entered the room dropping the bandages and gauze when she saw Blackwolf up in a fighting stance. Blackwolf jumped at the sight of Jean. Hank moved a little closer. The girls eyes went back and forth between Jean and Hank.   
  
Jean decided to try. Please, calm down. We aren't going to hurt you. We just want to clean your wounds and change your bandages. Hank had been moving closer and now he was right next to her. He touched her wrists tenderly and she was about to pull away. She stopped when she felt his gentle touch and let him take her by the wrists to sit down on the patients bed.  
  
Jean picked up the bandages and handed them to Hank who began to clean the wounds on the girl's arms. Blackwolf, that's your name right? Jean asked. The girl looked at her shocked. Jean smiled. Your friend, Kowin? When he came here, he told us of your capture and told us all of your names. All of your friends have had their wounds tended to and they want to see you. Blackwolf's eyes got big and her smile showed she was happy. You can see them in a minute, but we have someone else who wants to see you first. Blackwolf,do you have another name?  
  
Terriana Robyn Brite, Terri's my nickname.  
  
All done. Hank patted the bandage on her ankle before getting up.   
  
Come on Terri, you ready to go talk to the Professor? Jean said. Terri nodded and all three of them headed to the upper floors to Xavier's office.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Come in, came a voice from inside the room. Jean opened the door and Terri stepped inside. She was in awe at the massive size of the room. The walls had bookshelves filled top to bottem with books and large windows allowed much light to pass through into the room. A kind looking elderly man was rolling out from behind a desk. Hello Ms. Brite. I trust you feel better. He reached out a hand and she reluctantly shook it and smiled a little. He's not going to harm you' she thought, He just wants to help.' The Professor smiled and said No, your right, I won't harm you. He's a telepath?' she jumped at him reading her mind. Yes I am. Please have a seat The sooner I we finish talking the sooner your friends can see you. Terri took a seat in one of the high back leather chairs. Terri, do you know why those men were chasing you and your friends? Terri nodded. They want to kill mutants and torture them. They beat my friends when they captured them. A knock came at the door. Come in, the Professor said looking up.   
  
Three people came in. Terri recognized two of them One was a woman with white hair who was leaning over her before she blacked out. The other was the man with the visor but now he had on ruby lensed sunglasses. The third was a man with black messy hair and stubble on his face. He was a short man and well built. The two she recognized smiled and the third grunted, nodded and Terri thought she saw just tiny smile appear on his lips. Terri you might remeber seeing Scott Summers... the man with sunglassesextended his hand and Terri shook it. ...this is Ororo and that's Logan. She then shook Ororo's hand and nodded and grunted at Logan. Logan smiled.  
  
Terri's friends are outside. Ororo spoke up. She then turned to Terri. I'm sure she'd like to see them.   
  
Send them in. Proffesor said.  
  
In a few seconds other teenagers had ran into the room and knocked Terri over. They were all happy and despite her wounds Terri was laughing. The adults were smiling and were on the verge of laughter. Finally everyone settled down. We should call Lily and the rest of the kids and tell them, where we are. Terri suggested.  
  
Umm, Terri. We called there but the other kids aren't there. Lily said she couldn't find them replied one girl withgreen eyes and short brown hair with green streaks.   
  
Where could they be? You think those men found our home and took the kids? Terri said worried.  
  
No way. Lily's been there all the time. She's never left. said Mirage mocing a lock of herdark violet hair behind her ear.   
  
Then what could have happened? Terri wuestioned again. Everyone was just as clueless as Terri.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Boss, I'd like you to meet your new recruits. They are the ones from the forest home run by the blind furture predicter. said Mystique. She was followed by five teenagers.   
  
An elderly man stood up and smiled at the new comers. They were young enough to persuade but old enough to fight. They would strengthen the Brotherhood greatly. Good. Welcome young ones. Welcome to the Brotherhood. I am Magneto.   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
*********************************************************************************************   
*********************************************************************************************   
  
**Chapter 3: People and Sides  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
The new arrivals at Xaviers school were causeing intrest to be aroused among the other kids during breakfeast. Kitty, Bobby, Jubilee, and Rogue all sat peering over their shoulders at the five kids sitting at the corner table. Jubilee had heard earlier all the names of the kids and their powers from ease dropping and was informing the group on them.  
  
The one with purple hair and eyes is Trey, I also heard her called Mirage. She does some illusions and is supposed to have telepathy too that relates to her illusions. Fern Mason, or Poison Ivy, is the girl with green eyes and has the green streaked brown hair. She does stuff with plants and she's poisonous.You see that older boy with brown hair and blue eyes? That's Kowin, or Lightfoot. He came here and got th Xmen. He got away because he's real fast and pretty good at climbing and sneaking up on people. The other boy, the younger one with brown hair is named Jerel but they don't call him that. His nickname is J.D. Probably initials. Anyway, he's like Ms. Grey. He has telepathy and TK. He has good control of it too.  
  
And how do you know this? Kitty said.  
  
I heard Hank and Professor talking. They're leaving today to seeLilac or Lillian or something. She's an old blind woman who teachs self-defense and acedemics. She retired years ago but opened a small home for runaways. She takes care of them until they want to leave. All of her kids are mutants.   
  
Hey, Jubes. Who's the last person? The blond? asked Bobby.  
  
Oh that's Terri. Its short for something. But I'm gonna call her Blackwolf. That's her alias. She can change into a wolf and heal faster than normal people. She also has good senses, enough to stay away from you Bobby Drake.  
  
I'm not interested that much! I just wanted to know. Jeez I ain't as big a flirt as Remy. He's probably already flirted with the girls over there. Bobby stated.  
  
All but Terri. She been in innfermary whole time, Gambit said standing next to Bobby. But I'm about to make a move now. Bye Gambit went off toward the table where Terri sat.  
  
Should I tell him she's very tomboyish and doesn't want someone flirting with her? Jubes asked.  
  
There was then a groan of pain and the kids turned to see Gambit backing his lips away from Terri's lips. She had her hand grabbing his balls tightly. Keep them lips away from me or I'll rip em off. Got me Cajun? You try and kiss me again and you'll lose more than just your lips. Got it? Terri said quietly looking into his eyes. Remy nodded and she let go. He dragged him self out of the room to nurse his hurt parts.  
  
I think he just found out! chuckled Logan as he walked by. The rest of the kids were giggling and trying to hide there laughter.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
The van came to a stop in front of a large house in the woods. Scott got out of the driver's seat and went around to help the Proffesor out. The five reidents and Logan in the back got out and waited . As they rolled up the side walk a woman with sunglasses and a cane came out and stoode on the porch. She was old and had black hair with streaks of grey scattered in it. The cane she held did not hold her up. The Professor noticed it was a blind person's cane and figured she was blind. It was confirmed when she waited for his hand to come to hers when they shook and said their introductions. Scott easily pushed the Professor up the ramp onto the porch. He got out of the way so that the kids could come and greet her. She had to step back when they all came and hugged her at once. AHH! There's four teenagers. But where is Terri? she said. The answer came from a kind hand placed on her shoulder. That's Terri's touch.She reached up to paut the hand when she felt the bandages under her finger tips. Terri what happened? Its just some cuts. Hank and Jean patched them up. They're doctors at Xaviers School. she replied. Ahh, well then whos the last two gentle men I hear?  
  
Scott and Logan stepped foreward. This is Logan, Terri said and Logan grunted. And this is Scott Summers. They work with Professor Xavier. Scott shook he woman's preoffered hand and said Good day miss. which caused the woman to smile.  
  
Such manners. Please come in take a seat. We'll talk. She said heading back on in the house swinging her cane back and forth to find anything in her way. Everyone followed into the lovelyhome. Logan stopped to smell the air and growl. He knew that smell by heart. He'd have to be alert and he told the Proffesor to be alert, too.  
  
The two black eyes starring from the bushes blinked before a tall blond creature stood up. His coat shining with many furs flew around him as he turned swiftly and ran to bring news to Magneto about the other five kids being with the X-men.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Magneto looked at his new recruits. He was pleased. Their trainging was comeing along well. He looked at eachone carefully and recited their names, alias and powers do that he'd remember them. One girl with brown hair and rainbow streaks was practicing fighting with a boy who had light blue hair that was shaved to a fuzz. They were both 15. The girl was Aurora McMillian. She had no alias. Her first name said it all. She created lights in a fog like form that when she told them to, could burn or freeze some one that touched it. The boy had was Jason Grant. Breeze. He could create anything between a light breeze to a full powered tornado. He controlled the wind.   
  
In another part of the room was a girl with no legs, she had a tail. Mystique was teaching the girl new techniques on how to fight. The girl had dark brown curly hair and light brown snake-like eyes. She had claws and sharp fangs that couldsecrete venom. Instead of legs she had a long snake tail that held alot of power and muscle. She was also veryfast for a 16 year old. Her Name was Rebecca Reed, AKA Venom.   
  
The last two were brother and sister;Annah and Hoyt Richardson. The girl was 14 and the boy was 11. The boy would have more practicing before any big battles. They both had blond hair with white streaks for highlights and hazel eyes. They were abandoned as babies and grew up in the circus. They were acrobats. They had balance, flexibility, strength, and acrobatic skills. They also possesed a telepathic link with each other and Annah did some TK. Magneto thought that Hoyt might get more powers when he got a little older. Annah had picked a name for an alias; Glider. The boy used Chimp for now because he did his best acrobatics in trees.  
  
All of the children possessed potential and Magneto couldn't wait to put his plan in action. He just needed the fortune teller dead. She posed a threat to bringing the new recruits to the X-men side. Lily had to die.  
  
  



	2. Chapters 4-6

CH. 04

**Chapter 4: Visitors and an Enemies Plan.  
**  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
The x men sat in the vast living room of Lily's house. The walls were made of mahogany. The double front doors was on one side of the room, opposite the large double doors that lead to the hall. There was a large gold, red and antique brown area rug covering the hard wood floor. There were two sofas and five chairs that all matched. They formed a semi-circle around a semi-circle coffee table and were facing a fireplace. Above the fireplace mantel, which was about four feet high, was a flat screen tv hanging on the wall. A VCR was placed on the mantel and was surrounded by pictures and a few candles on either side. Charles adored some of the many paintings hanging on the walls.   
  
Everyone was seated and was taking sips of their tea or water and munching on snacks that were placed on the coffee table. A conversation, mostly between Professor and Lily was going on. Scott was listening and would join in. Logan just sat and watched. On the coffee table a chess game between Terri and Trey was going on and the rest of the kids were talking with each other.   
  
The children were taken by an anti mutant group. One of her friends had gotten away and came here. He told us about the men chasing them and I searched for the minds of the boy had described. Terri was beaten up badly when she was captured. She finally fell unconscious when she got distracted and was hit with the but of a gun. When Terri woke up she was taken to a room where she was cut with a knife, leaving scars along her body. Then she was rapped by one of the men. informed the Professor.   
  
My goodness. How do you know this? Lily said.  
  
I am a telepath. While Terri was unconscious I went into her mind and scanned her brain for what happened. Lily she is disturbed by this deeply. She needs help to deal with it.  
  
Lily looked in Terri's direction and heard the girl laughing. She wished she could see her face to know what Terri's eyes showed. was she happy? or was it a cover up? She seems happy, but i'm no psychologist. She is good at hiding her feelings. I know that much.  
  
Then Scott spoke. She's burrying her pain inside her. She was rapped and she's trying to act as if it doesn't bother her. We would like to offer our help to her. We could help her deal with it. We could even help her and her friends practice and gain more control of their powers. You could come see them of course, infact you caould stay at the mansion too if you like.  
  
Lily sat quietly for a minute. If any of the children say that they don't mind going then feel free to take them. This includes Terri. As for me, I perfer to sat here. I'm an old woman and I like quiet once in a while. But leave your number and address so I know where to go and who to call incase of emergency.  
  
Xavier nodded his bald head. Professor, I am also worried about my other students.They haven't come back now. I thought they went out for a run like they do every morning. That was yesterday morning.  
  
I'll find them I promise. Until then keep in touch. Charles had written down the schools address and phone number and handed it to Lily.   
  
The three adults then spoke to the kids and told them that if they wish they coulld stay with the Professor as long as they want while the Professor looks for they other kids. All the kids agreed to go and were given time to pack some clothes. While they were packing two adults came inthrough the front door with two little kids in their arms. The kids jumped down and began to run to the rugg to play fight. The adults noticed Xavier and Scott sitting on the couch and Logan in a chair. Hey Lily we're home. We have guests. said the female. She had Brownish red hair and two tone eyes; one green one blue. She smiled kindly at the visitors. The man had maroon hair styled into spikes and his ead eyes were tough looking. Where his eye brows would be were scales. They extended from the top of the eyes upward at 45 degree angle and faded quickly into the skin. Lily smiled, Professor, Logan, Mr Summers, this is Carmen Davison our doctor here. She also teaches science and math to the kids here. The gentle man is Drake Anderson, also called Dragonfire. He does exercising, Literature and history. I used to do most self defense, but now Drake does that. The people shook hands with everyone. Lily then lookied to where she heard the kids playing. They are the two youngest kids. The girl is Samara Pearson. We call her little SeaAngel because of her swimming abilities and her fish like characteristics. We think she'll be able to control water when she's older. She's only 4 right now. The boy is a little younger. He's 2 and his name is Bryan Brite. He already has some power in his mutation. He screems and it creates sonic waves and he has increased hearing. We call him Sonic. Bryan looked normal with bright blond hair except for the silver and one dark blue eye. The children stopped playing when their names were mentioned and smiled up at Lily. Kids guess who's back. Terri's... she was about to say up in her room but Terri had just come down, ...coming down staris. The children turned and ran to her knocking her down. She sat at the bottem of the stairs in the hall laughing as the children hugged her.   
  
Fond of her huh? Scott said. Logan rolled his eyes.   
  
Where you goin' Terri? said Bryan. I'm visiting Xavier's school. I won't be goon long. You two stay here. I'll call ok? and I'll see if you two can visit. Terri hugged Samara and kissed Bryan on the forehead lovingly. The rest of the kids were coming down stairs and everyone filed into the living room. We're ready.   
  
Then lets be on our way. Xavier thanked Lily for her hospitality and everyone went outside. Lily, Carmen, Drake, Bryan, and Samara stopped on the porch while the others loaded the van. They waved good bye to eachother and the van drove off.  
  
In the van Terri was thinking about what had happened to her. She wouldn't let anyone see she was hurting so she began to tell some jokes and humerous stories for the hour drive to Westchester. Only her friends thought she was ok, then again they knew nothing of the rape. they only knew of the torture. Xavier , Scott, and Logan all worried but laughed at the jokes anyway. They wouldn't push her to talk about it yet, but they'd have push a little bit soon. It wasn't healthy for her to do this. They had to help her.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Mystique was getting Aurora, Rebecca, Jason and Annah fitted into a suit made for their powers. They were gonna practice fighting in them while Mystique, Sabertooth, and Toad went to take care of a few things. Magnetos voice boomed from above. Mystique, the others are ready. Hurry up. She nodded and left the room. She tld them to work out for an hour then have dinner then to work out for two hours. After that they were to go to bed. She would be back later.   
  
Mystique came to the helicopter and hoped hin. Toad nodded. Lets head toward the woods. When we get there Creed'll point out the house, then we'll go in. Toad nodded as the Helicoptor took off. Sabertooth, gets to do what he does best. At this Sabertooth grinned a vicious grin. But not to the kids, got it? We need them as bait.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
*********************************************************************************************  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
**Chapter 5: Visitors Nightmare and Something Wrong  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
It was Terri's first night at the mansion. They were all put into rooms. Terri was put into a smaller room ment for only one person. Fern and Trey had a room down the hall in the girls wing. Kowin and Jerel were in another room in the boys wing. Her room wasn't far from the adults rooms. She didn't know why they put her room so close.Terri went to bed early that night. She was tired and after dinner she excused herself, said good night, and went up stairs. She caught the eye of the Professor, who seemed slightly worried, but she ignored it and continued up stairs.   
  
Terri's peaceful sleep was interrupted late during that night by nightmares. She trashed abotu in bed. She began to scream, No! NO! sweat began to trickle down her face and it mixed with the tears. The door slammed open and Scott and Logan came in. Ororo and the Professor followed. Jean came last. Some kids from nearby rooms crowded the doors and Beast stood in the doorway and told them to go back to bed.   
  
Terri was still screaming and trashing. Charles came up and put his hands on her head. He reached out his mind to see what her dream was about. He saw pictures and feelings. Feelings of pain, shame, hurt, hatred, and fear. He saw pictures of a man with a dagger. The dagger dragged against her skin. Red. He saw drops of blood flow along her body. He saw him touching her. She was trying to get away. The man then removed his clothes and began to rape her. Charles was disgusted. How could this happen to her? He began to slip out of her mind but then her mind switched to something else. It was another man. They were in an alley. He held a dagger to her throat and was raping her. She looked younger, fourteen maybejust a little younger. The man got up when he was done and spit on her. Mutie Slut he said with a grin. He took the dagger and sliced her wrist. She was crying now from the pain. Xavier could hear her promising her self never again. Charles thought it was over but another memory came. This time the girl looked about the same except for the bulge in her stomach. She was pregnant, but not for long. She was giving birth. She laid back against the pillows and a woman came up and told her to push. Th ewoman looked familiar. Charles relized it was Lily. Time pased quickly in the dream and Xavier stood watching Terri hold her new baby boy. The boy had one dark blue eye and one silver eye. He had just a little tuff of blond hair. One word escaped Both the Professor's and Terri's lips; Bryan. Then she said, my strength , my love, my hope, my life. She then let Lily take the child and she laid down to sleep.   
  
Xavier pulled from the dream. Terri had settled down and was sleeping peacefuly. It's ok, she'll be fine right now. Go back to bed. I'll stay. he whispered. The other X men wished him good night and they went back to bed. Xavier sat watching Terri. So she had a son. Was he from the second rape that he just witnessed? He hoped she'd talk to him. He didn'twant her to suffer with these things bottled up inside. He'd talk to her tomarrow.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
It was night time and Lily was having a bad feeling. It was 1:32am and she was up in the living room. she heard a twig snap and her head jolted up to listen. she pulled her self out of the chair and walked toward the window. All of a sudden the glass crashed and Lily felt something speed at her. She dove and stuck her cane high in the air to help flip whoever it was over her. She heard a growl and she smelt something feline covered in many furs. She couldn't see him but she could hear and smell him. Her nose picked up another smell, and another. One was female the other male. Take care of her Toad. Sabertooth, you come with me. There are two others here and they're younger. said the female voice. Lily screamed for Carmen and Drake to wake up and get the children out of here. She got ready to fight as quick as possible becasue she heard the other two going up the stairs.   
  
Upstairs Carmen went to get the kids and Drake turned into a dragon, which his powers allowed. He surprised the two coming upstairs. His claws began to scratch the big cat man. The man took his own large clawed had and one easy swipe tore a large hole in the leathery wings. The man cried out in pain and fell. Sabertooth was beating him down. Drake was putting up a fight, spitting fire and burning the continually healing fur and skin. Mystique had slipped into the childrens room to be greeted by a chair on her back. She got up from the floor and swung around to hit the woman across the face with her feet. Mystique popped her knuckles and slammed her fist into the womans gut. Carmen keeled over then swept Mystique with her left foot. They both got up quickly but Mystique did a final blow into Carmen's face knocking her into unconsciousness. Sabertooth had just finished with the man, who was bleeding heavily and his breath was very weak. his wings were torn. Mystique grabbed each child and covered their mouths with a napkin she remembered to prepare and bring with her. When she came into the hall she gave Sabertooth the two children to carry and they went downstairs. Lily was beating the shit out of Toad. Toad forget her, come on, Toad lept out the window to the helicopter. Lily raced to where she heard voices. Sabertooth hurried out the door to let Mystique fight this. Mystique jumped in the air andknocked Lily back. Lily got back up and punched her enemy in the stomach. She found a pressure point in the back of theknee and pressed. Mystique fell and Lily grabbed another pressure point in the wrist then clawed her face leaving a long deep cut on her cheek. Mystique was mad. Mystique lashed out with the other hand a scratched Lily with her nails. Lily had blood running down her face.Mystique kicked Lily several times in the stomach. Lily cried out when on of her ribs cracked. Mystique spun the old woman by the armup in the air and twisted it until it snapped. Lily screamed.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Terri jerked in her sleep. Xavier looked at her curiously.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Mystique then clawed the woman's frail stomach, leaving deep gashes along her stomach. Mystique then picked up the frail body and tossed it against the wall. The body landed on her ankle turned sideways, cracking the bone. Lily blacked out from the surege of pain through her body.   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Terri jolted up in bed screaming Lily's name.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Mystique dived to dodge Carmen, now awake. Carmen was foolish and came at her. Mystique grabbed her and threw her into a wall. When she tried to get up Mystique tossed her through the window. That caused Carmen to black out again. Mystique loaded the helicopter and it took off. Magneto would be happy.   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Calm down Terri, it was just a dream. Shhhh... Professor soothed.   
  
No, it wasn't. I don't know what but somethings wrong, Professor. I felt like Lily was hurt. Somethngs not right. Please Professor... God I felt her pain, she's hurt. She needs help or she'll die. she brokedown crying. The Professor's face was worried. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she cried on his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her.   
  
It's okay. We'll help her. Shhhh. The Professor mentally woke Jean and told her to be ready in the morning with Scott Logan and Ororo and to get a suit for Terri to wear. They were going to make sure Lily and the others were safe.   
  
Terri soon cried herself to sleep and Xavier placed her back down on the bed. He rolled out of the room and let her sleep. She slept peacefully the rest of the night.   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
*********************************************************************************************  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
**Chapter 6: I tried...   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Terri awoke the next morning to find Xavier sitting next to her bed. She shut her eyes and sniffed the air. She could smell blueberry muffins and fresh fruits. She opened her eyes again to see the Professor smiling at her. She smiled back and sat up slowly to stretch. she swung her legs off the bedand looked st the Professor. Good morning. he smiled. She tried to but failed. Terri we're gonna help your familyy but please eat this morning. I'd like you to come along with the X men when we visit your home, but eat something first. She nodded and the got up and walked to a table that was set with two plates and a small bowl of fruit, a plate with four muffins, two large glasses (one with Orange juice the other with milk), and two smaller glasses. Utensils and butter were also there.   
  
They both sat down and ate quietly for a few minutes. The professor broke the silence. Terri how long have you known Lily? You seem close.  
  
Yeah, ive known her for seven years. She means a lot to me. She's like the mother I never had. My mom had died when I was born. I was raised by my brothers and father. for three years until my father started to drink again. He...he became abusive mostly to my brothers. Once he hit me. That's when my eldest brother told authorities of the abuse. We were sent to orphanages. I was adopted but I ran when I was eight.  
  
And then when you were nine, Lily found you.  
  
  
  
They sat in quiet for a little while. They finished their breakfeast quickly and headed down to the lower levels. Terri the X men are going to wear their fighting suits just in case. I am sorry, but I went into your mind to retrieve some info. I wanted to see what type of suit you'd like best and I had Jean put to gether this outfit. I hope you like it. Xavier then hit a button and part of the wall slid away leeaving an inner chamber visible. In side the chamber was a suit on display. There was a pair of black leather pants with a silver buckled black belt For a shirt there was a tight white and black diagonally striped sleeveless shirt made out of a tough but soft material that Terri had never seen. A long black trench coat hung around the rest of the outfit. There were black tipless gloves, like biker gloves and a pair of shin high black boots. Terri picked one boot up and saw on the inside was a slot on the outside of the boot which held a dagger. Terri froze at the dagger. She remembered the dagger that drew blood from her body. The dagger that was held by a man who raped her. She didn't realize she'd dropped that boot. She shook herself and picked it back up. I'm sorry is there something wrong? asked the professor. He was worried, she could tell. No, nothing, she replied. its fine, really. I love it. She smiled at the Professor.  
  
He nodded. I'll leave so you can change. Jean will be right back and she'll get you. I'll see you when you get back. Oh and Terri. I hope you and your friends are enjoying your stay. If there is anything I can do, or if you just need someone to talk to anyone here will listen.  
  
I understand Professor. Thank You. I know who to go to when I need to talk. She smiled warmly at him before he exited. She then proceeded to put on her out fit and wait for Jean.  
On the jet Terri wrigled, trying to get used to the shirt. It was comfortable but different. Logan, Scott, Ororo , and Jean were all especially nice to her. She wondered why. She just shrugged it off. She also noticed the looks from Logan and Scott when they saw the daggers in her boots. Scott was probably saying, she's to young to cary those' but logan probably said, hah! I got six daggers made of adantium. don't you feel bade.'  
  
The arrived at the school in less than ten minutes. Terri knew something was wrong. Windows on the bottem floor were broken. Terri rushed from the Jet when it had landed. She kept her eyes and ears alert. She caught the scent of blood. She ran to the side before the X men stopped her. she whispered. she knelt down and patted her friends face. wake up. Come on. Carmen slowly opened her eyes. She was weak. She only said one word. Lily. Terri kissed the womans forehead and jumped throught the broken window. Terri was horrified at what she saw. So were the other X men when they came up from behind her. Lily lay next to the wall with her ankle twisted beneath her and blood was around the frail body. Terri ran next to her. Lily come on, get up. Wake up. Lily's eyes opened into two slits zand was releaved to find her little angels face.  
  
Terri, the kids, a big cat man and small green man. A blue woman took them. I tried, so didDrake...and Carmen. Too strong. I'm not strong, Terri I'm...I'm sorry.' Her breathing was labored and were coming slower.   
  
It's ok, we'll get them back, just hold on.  
  
Can't. Drake upstairs check him. Logan nodded when he heard this and went upstairs. Terri, I can't make it, too old, frail...for that beating.  
  
No you gonna hold on. Terri was now in tears.  
  
Lily tore off necklace and gave it to Terri. Take it and remeber me...tell chilfren I love them... I... I love you...my...little cub...my blackwolf. With that Lily took her last breath. Logan, who just came down with a weak Drake over his shoulders witnessed the first time he'd seen Terri cry while she was awake. not another thing to bottle up' he thought. Terri cried onto Lily's deceased body. She'd lost her only mother. She barely felt the fingers of Ororo's hands help to the blackbird, nor did she see Drake and Carmen taken onto the jet, followed by Lily's limp body. She just cried. Jean sat next to her and she cried more. She knew she had to get her son back now, and Samara. She wouldn't let anyone harm them.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Mission accomplished, sir, Mystique said laying the boy and girl down onto the soft beds of the fancy cell. She came out and locked the door.   
  
Remember, Mystique, we need the rest of the kids if we plan to destroy Xavier and his team. How are the kids doing? Magneto said.  
  
Excellent. I've never seen such skilled fighters. Lily taught them well. She and Drake anyway. Too bad she didn't join. She could have done us well. She's probably dead now. But that will lower that one girls hope. She was close to that woman. She's close to th boy two. she said with a grin.  
  
Magneto curious asked, How close?  
  
He's her son.  
  
He grinned, the others seem to follow her lead. Just try and get her to believe we are the good side' alright? the others will follow. She nodded. 


	3. Chapters 7-9

CH. 07

**Chapter 7:Reality Hits.  
**  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Carmen and Drake were in the infermary being taken care of by Beast. Terri was sitting there between the beds but out of Hanks way. She didn't miss the sad looks he gave her and when he did it for the seventh time she spoke up. Hank don't give me sad looks. I'll get over Lily's death. I get over things quickly. Really I do. Don't feel sorry for me. things like this happen to people like me all the time. No biggy. She lay her head back on her knees.   
  
Hank put his note pad down. What do you mean people like you? Terri just stared ahead. Terri, please tell me whats going on. I know its not just Lily's death. You've been hiding something since you've got here. Tell me. You can trust me. He already knew about the rape but he was trying to get her to talk about it. She mumbled something about that's what he said and look what he did. Hank sighed and went on with his work. still looking at Terri once and a while. Worry was constantly on his face.  
  
***********************************  
  
Terri walked around the mansion quietly, then she exited the building and went aacross the lawn in the front of the building. Xavier, who had no classes at the moment, watched her from his window. Only the gym class was outside and they were around back. She was alone and that's how she wanted it right now. She found a sunny patch of grass and lay down on it. She stared at the sky. The clouds danced merrily, and she grew jelous. she wished she could be merry. Too much had happened all at once. She'd been raped, Lily had died and Her son, Bryan was gone. And Samara and her friends, Aurora, Rebecca, Jason, Hoyt, and Annah? Where were they? Was the Professor really going to help? She hoped so. He was nice and trustworthy.   
  
Then she realized. If Lily's dead, she didn't want to go back. Maybe she could stay here. It seemed like a great place and she generally liked the people, even Mr Summers. She got along with them fine. She still had a year of high school. (she's 16 but she'll be 17 soon. She graduates at 17, turning 18 over summer, got it? OK back to the story). Maybe they don't want me. They'd get rid of me as soon as I'd graduate or even before.' She thought. She decided to think of that later.  
  
Terri got up and began to practice her fighting. She did poorly on her last fight. Xavier took one last look at the girl who had gotten up and started to practice her martial arts. Then he left to teach a class.   
  
Logan had just finished his gym class and was taking a run. He ran into the front yard to cut through the field to the woods. He stopped when he saw Terri's legs and arms kicking and swinging. He was impressed with her fighting ability. He walked up and growled. She turned and they attacked eachother right away. Their fighitng lasted a full 7 minutes before Logan caught her ankle and flipped her she fell flat on her butt and he twisted her arm behind her and she fell to her knees behind him. He wasn't pulling hard but Terri knew that if he wanted to, he could snap her shoulder out of her socket. Ok I give Logan let go and smiled. Remeber that move cub. When you get them into that position push the arm further and it'll cause a lot more pain to the victim.   
  
I will remember, she said rubbing her arm.  
  
Listen cub, Your a good fighter but you still a cub. I could tech you more fighting techniques if you want.  
  
Oh no, I couldn't afford it. I...  
  
Money? No way cub. But if you want, I'd like you to help me teach the younger kids in self-defense.  
  
Terri brightened her smile. I'd like that. Thanks.  
  
No prob cub. He took a sniff of the air and then said with a slightly worried face. Cub, don't be worried, but I know you were raped and I think you might be pregnant. I think I smell it on ya. You also have that look, that shine or something of a pregnant woman. Check with Hank.  
  
I will. Thanks Logan. Logan? Why are you calling me cub?  
  
You smell a little like a wolf and well, everyone's young compared to me. See ya...Cub he smiled and ran of to the woods. Terri went back to working out until dinner.  
  
A week later Terri had her nightmares again. this time more vivid. The feelings,the pain, all of itmore vivid. She kicked in her bed and screamed a little. Scott had been heading back to his rrom after getting a midnight drink when he heard noise from Terri's room he went inside and sat on the edge of her bed. Wake up Terri. He shook her lightly and she sprang from her nightmare. Scott was there to calm her down. He went to the bathroom and got her a glass of water and gave it to her. She took a few sips before saying Its my fault. Both times my fault. What's mot your fault? Both times those men...my fault. I deserve these nightmares. I'm too dirty. Leave me alone Scott! Scott had tried to hug her. Instead he grabbed her hands and tried to look into her eyes.   
  
Terri its not your fault for what happened to you. Those men rapped you, not the other may around..  
  
Terri looked at him in the eyes. I didn't fight it. I didn't even try.  
  
You couldn't. Those men were stronger.  
  
I'm worried. Last time I was...was rapped, I got pregnant. Logan didn't want to worry me but said I should get a pregnancy test. But I'm scared at the results.  
  
I'll come with you, tomarrow if you like. We can check for any diseases too, just in case. Okay?  
  
Terri nodded. Okay, but any resluts, don't tell the Professor.Promise?  
  
Promise. Now try to sleep. Good night.  
  
Terri lay back down and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Terri and Scott went to the infermary to see Hank. He was there and after hearing her request he went right away at the tests. He triple checked his results and came back to the pair.  
All right. which first? The STD test or pregnancy. Terri asked for the STD first. All right. You have no sexually transmitted disease. You are clean from them. I've checked the results several times. And now the pregnancy. Terri, you ARE preganant.  
  
Terri s face was emotionless. Don't tell anyone, either of you.Promise? I'll tell when I'm ready. Don't worry I'm sure if I don't tell anyone soon, theyll notice anyway. Both men smiled at that and agreed not to tell.   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
*********************************************************************************************  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
**Chapter 8** Stay or Not to Stay?A year to Decide  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Terri was sitting in Xavier's office playing chess. They were having a sort of counceling session for Terri. But she didnt talk much until he finally brought it up. He asked how she felt about it. she replied, A filthy dirty hoe. Xavier could see why she thought this but she continued, pulling him out of his trance of thought. I'm so ashamed. I'm scared. Both times, my fault all my fault. I wish I were dead. This way I can't let this happen to me again. I...   
  
The Professor stopped her. Terri it isn't your fault. You couldn't stop it. Understand? And don't wish that you were dead. You have too much to live for; your intelligence, your friends, and your son.   
  
Terri saddened at the word son. Bryan. No I don't deserve him. He's from when I was rapped the first time. I don't deserve the child inside me either. Her blue eyes met the Professor's. He was shocked but got a hold of himself quickly. I asked Hank for a pregnancy and STD test Scot t came with me. I don't have any diseases but I found out I was pregnant.  
  
Terri, you can stay here as long as you want. I understand yo have a year of high school to finish and your too smart to drop out now. Listen, I understand Logan has asked you to help him with his self defense class. If you want to stay here after graduation then you may take up a job here and if you wish, you may join the X men when you are ready.  
  
Thank you professor. I just might take you up on that offer. They played rest of the chess game in silence before Terri left.   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
It was two weeks later. The nightmares had settled down. She was sleeping peacefully. One night she got up really early, before the cun had risen and went outside. She found a cliff that overlooked the mountains in which the sun came over. She starts talking to the baby. I have no idea what you'll be. A girl or boy? I have a boys name. After my brothers I'll call you Timothy Micheal Thomas Brite. Think its too long? But I don't have a girls name. Ohh, I'll think of something.   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
(1 hour earlier)  
Mystique was hopped on the helicopter. Toad would take her far enough away from the mansion so no one would hear the copter, but close enough to get to the mansion. She now had to try and get Terri to come to the Brotherhood willingly before they attempted the bribery of the baby. The Helicopter took off for the woods near Xaviers school.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
(Present time)  
Terri was watching the sun when she heard some one behind her. Hello Terri. Terri spun around to find a blue skinned woman with red hair. The skin had seemed familiar. She forgot how and shrugged it off. Who are you? Terri said getting up, deciding sitting next to a cliff isn't the smartest idea when you're around someone you don't know.  
  
I'm Mystique. I work for the Brotherhood.. Your suffering inside. I know you want revenge over the man who raped you. The Brotherhood, out leader Magneto, could help you. Join us Terri. These X men are worthless and can't help you.  
  
What about my friends? I can't just leave them.  
  
Try to convince them. I'm sure you could do that.  
  
With time.  
  
A year, I can give you no more time. Think of what I'm offering. Then she left, leaving Terri alone. Terri stayed at the cliff until the sun came up over the mountain before running the long way back.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Three months had already passed since the pregnancy test tested positive and Terri was doing great. Hank had been giving her check ups every week. Sometimes twice a week. Needless to say her friends had found out about the pregnancy. everyone had. Remy was also being kinder. Terri found she liked the guy. She was just pissed that day he tried to flirt and kiss her. They both apologized and became good friends. Terri also started 12th grade too. She took AP English IV, AP Calculus, AP Physics, AP Government/Politics and AP Latin taught by the teachers. Hank taught her Parenting and Child Develpoement on the side and Scott gave her lessons in Creative Writing, which she found she was pretty good at. The Professor bought her a laptop in which she stored her stories that she had created. All in All, she was pretty happy at the mansion. So happy she had forgotten all about Mystique and her little brotherhood. She didn't care any longer about them. She had her home.  
  
Xavier was having lousy luck finding Terri's other friends. The only reason I think I can't find them is that they are with Magneto. Terri looked up at that name. She knew it. Mystique, the Brotherhood, now she remebered.. Jean caught Terri's look change. What is it Terri? she asked.  
  
Magneto I knew that name. I had forgotten all about that. She looked up at everyone. About three months ago, I went out for a walk at night. I couldn't sleep. But I'd been there a little while when a blue woman, Mystique came up. She told me about the Brotherhood and Magneto and asked me to join. She asked me to convince my friends too.  
  
You didn't tell us? You haven't been thinking of going have you? Scott said.  
  
No I had forgotten all about it. I'd been to busy with school. she gave me a year to convince my friends.  
  
Well then we also have to find out what Magneto wants from you, said Xavier.   
  
Terri then remebered blue skin. Lily had said a lady with blue skin took her son and Samara Professor, what if he has my son?  
  
They do. And Samara. said Logan. I could smell Sabertooth and Mystique in your house. They'd been there. Toad too. Didn't you smell the air cub?  
  
No I was too worried about Lily, I didn't bother.  
  
Well looks like we have several things to deal with. Xavier said.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
(2 months later)   
Terri visited Lily's grave behind the mansion Every week. It was in a small garden of lillies and a few other flowers. Terri told Lily all about her self, her pregnancy, friends, and wishes Lily was here.  
  
Ororo came out to plant more flowers. Hello Terri, she said. Terri turned and smiled. How are you? Terri became honest. Scared. I had a baby before but Lily was here to help me. Now shes not and I'm worried something will go wrong.  
  
You and the child will be fine. Hank is a good doctor and very trustworthy. he'd die himself before killing your baby.  
  
I know. I trust him with my life and the childs. I trust all of you.  
  
And we all trust you. Now come on help me with these flowers. Terri and Ororo set to work on the garden.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
*********************************************************************************************  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
**Chapter 9:Newcomer and Trouble  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Terri was now at eight and a half months. Her ankles hurt often. She sat down alot and was exused form class. She did all her work in the living room and spent her evenings watching the news or movies. Someone usually would join her for the movie and Terri left Fridays open fr the other kids to watch their movies. Terri had a feeling about tonight. She had no idea about what. She looked at the clock and saw it was almost midnight. She got her books together and waddled up to bed. She was passing the teacher doors when she stopped suddenly. She felt a slowly trickle of water down her leg. Her books were dropped when a sharp pain came to her stomach. Terri grabbed the wall and screamed. It wasn't a very loud scream but it was loud eough for Logan to come from his room. Aww shit. HANK! JEAN! he called. He ran to Terri's side and helped her to her feet. He held her up. Hank came from his room and Scott and Jean from theirs. Ororo and Xavier were the last to follow. Hank saw the water dripping doen her leg. Her water's broke. Lets get her to the infermary. Hank and Logan carried Terri to the elevator which took them to the infermary. Everyone was there. Hank told everyone to wait outside. Jean and Hank stayed with her.   
  
Terri had been in labor for three and a half hours when Hank told her to push. Terri kept thinking, I wish you were here Lily.'  
  
Outside the infermary, several students and all the teachers were waiting. Then everyone's head jolted up at the sound of a crying baby. Xavier looked at the clock it was 3:33 am on December 1,2024 ( I made up the year, sue me, j/k). About ten minutes later Jean came out and gave a heavy, relieved sigh. She's very weak and looks horrible, but Terri can take visitors now. Teachers first. Students can come in when I call. The Logan, Charles, Ororo, and Scott entered the infermary.  
  
Terri was laying in her bed holding the precious newborn in her arms. The baby's pink cheeks matched her mom's. Her eyes were shut but opened slowly when she heard newsounds. They were sparkling silver. They looked like pounds of glitter was sprinkled on them. Her skin was rather dark, sort of tanned, probably from the father and she had silvery little tuff on her head, soon to grow into silverlocks of wavy hair.She was rather small and light looking. Terri looked up with tired eyes at everyone. she aid quietly. Xavier and the rest of the teachers smiled. Everyone. I want you to meet, Lilian Dawn Brite. Lily for short. Xavier held out his arms and took Lily carefully in his arms. She's a mutant obviously, he said after the eyes opened then shut. Terri nodded. Everyone passed the baby around introducing the selves to her. Even Logan held her. Everyone was surprised at the softness and tenderness in which he held her. He said she looked beautiful, like her mother. The cub of a cub. He kissed the top of her head and handed her back to Terri.   
  
The children came in next and congradulated the mother.   
  
Okay everyone. Lets give Terri her rest. Out. said Hank. Everyone quickly left. Jean and Hank stayed with her. How does it feel? Being a mother again I mean?   
  
Tiring. But great. Terri said breast feeding Lily.   
  
Lilian Dawn huh? It's beautiful. Lily'd be proud. Jean said.  
  
I wish she were here. I miss her. She always wanted to see my first daughter if I every had another kid.   
  
Well she is here. I see her in you. After all she's almost like your mother just as the Professor is like a father to all of us.  
  
Terri nodded and yawned. Jean smiled. We'll leave you to get your rest. And you can talk with your baby. With that Jean and Hank walked out of the infermary and went to get some sleep. Terri sat there with her eyes shut for a long while. Then she heard the door open and Jean walked in. Terri looked at her confused. What is it Jean? Jean said nothing, she just patted the baby's hair and smiled evilly. then the form changed. Jean was gone and the blue woman, Mystique stood in her place. Terri gasped and pulled her baby away. Ohh, Terri. I just came to see the baby. I was getting some papers and wondering why Xavier wasmn't asleep. Obviously he was down here. You didn't tell me you were pregnant.  
  
It was none of your business, bitch.  
  
Of coarse it was if you are going to live with us. You have three and a half months to convince the others. Of coarse if you don't come, Magneto can't have you alive. You and your friends posses a threat. You'd have to die and I'd hate for your two children to be motherless. The boy seems to be missing his mother terribly. She grinned at the last part.  
  
What have you done with my son?  
  
Nothing...yet. Choose carefully Terri. With that she was out the door.  
  
Terri sat there worried terribly. She then decided to make a plan with Xavier the next day on how to get her baby and Samara back. Right now she was tired. She fell asleep holding Lily tightly in her arms.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
The next morning. Terri came down to breakfeast with Lily in her arms asleep. Logan got up t help her sit down. Good morning. Xavier said quietly, not to wake the baby. Terri responded with a, Good morning to you too. She began eating. Professor, later I need to talk with you and the X men about my son and Samara. We need to get them back. Xavier nondded, I'll call everyone later. But right now I think there are some people who want to see our little newcomer. Xavier motioned toward a few large tables near the corner. At least fifteen student sat there staring at Terri and Lily. Terri smiled and got up walking carefull toward the group. She was still very weak from the pregnancy and she knew Jean and Hank would yell at her later but she didn't care. She wanted to share her little joy with everyone. All the kids said hi to the baby and began to ask questions. Jean brought Terri's food that she left over to where she was seated with the kids. Everyone ate breakfeast happily, and Lily slept.  



	4. Chapters 7-9

CH. 07

**Chapter 7:Reality Hits.  
**  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Carmen and Drake were in the infermary being taken care of by Beast. Terri was sitting there between the beds but out of Hanks way. She didn't miss the sad looks he gave her and when he did it for the seventh time she spoke up. Hank don't give me sad looks. I'll get over Lily's death. I get over things quickly. Really I do. Don't feel sorry for me. things like this happen to people like me all the time. No biggy. She lay her head back on her knees.   
  
Hank put his note pad down. What do you mean people like you? Terri just stared ahead. Terri, please tell me whats going on. I know its not just Lily's death. You've been hiding something since you've got here. Tell me. You can trust me. He already knew about the rape but he was trying to get her to talk about it. She mumbled something about that's what he said and look what he did. Hank sighed and went on with his work. still looking at Terri once and a while. Worry was constantly on his face.  
  
***********************************  
  
Terri walked around the mansion quietly, then she exited the building and went aacross the lawn in the front of the building. Xavier, who had no classes at the moment, watched her from his window. Only the gym class was outside and they were around back. She was alone and that's how she wanted it right now. She found a sunny patch of grass and lay down on it. She stared at the sky. The clouds danced merrily, and she grew jelous. she wished she could be merry. Too much had happened all at once. She'd been raped, Lily had died and Her son, Bryan was gone. And Samara and her friends, Aurora, Rebecca, Jason, Hoyt, and Annah? Where were they? Was the Professor really going to help? She hoped so. He was nice and trustworthy.   
  
Then she realized. If Lily's dead, she didn't want to go back. Maybe she could stay here. It seemed like a great place and she generally liked the people, even Mr Summers. She got along with them fine. She still had a year of high school. (she's 16 but she'll be 17 soon. She graduates at 17, turning 18 over summer, got it? OK back to the story). Maybe they don't want me. They'd get rid of me as soon as I'd graduate or even before.' She thought. She decided to think of that later.  
  
Terri got up and began to practice her fighting. She did poorly on her last fight. Xavier took one last look at the girl who had gotten up and started to practice her martial arts. Then he left to teach a class.   
  
Logan had just finished his gym class and was taking a run. He ran into the front yard to cut through the field to the woods. He stopped when he saw Terri's legs and arms kicking and swinging. He was impressed with her fighting ability. He walked up and growled. She turned and they attacked eachother right away. Their fighitng lasted a full 7 minutes before Logan caught her ankle and flipped her she fell flat on her butt and he twisted her arm behind her and she fell to her knees behind him. He wasn't pulling hard but Terri knew that if he wanted to, he could snap her shoulder out of her socket. Ok I give Logan let go and smiled. Remeber that move cub. When you get them into that position push the arm further and it'll cause a lot more pain to the victim.   
  
I will remember, she said rubbing her arm.  
  
Listen cub, Your a good fighter but you still a cub. I could tech you more fighting techniques if you want.  
  
Oh no, I couldn't afford it. I...  
  
Money? No way cub. But if you want, I'd like you to help me teach the younger kids in self-defense.  
  
Terri brightened her smile. I'd like that. Thanks.  
  
No prob cub. He took a sniff of the air and then said with a slightly worried face. Cub, don't be worried, but I know you were raped and I think you might be pregnant. I think I smell it on ya. You also have that look, that shine or something of a pregnant woman. Check with Hank.  
  
I will. Thanks Logan. Logan? Why are you calling me cub?  
  
You smell a little like a wolf and well, everyone's young compared to me. See ya...Cub he smiled and ran of to the woods. Terri went back to working out until dinner.  
  
A week later Terri had her nightmares again. this time more vivid. The feelings,the pain, all of itmore vivid. She kicked in her bed and screamed a little. Scott had been heading back to his rrom after getting a midnight drink when he heard noise from Terri's room he went inside and sat on the edge of her bed. Wake up Terri. He shook her lightly and she sprang from her nightmare. Scott was there to calm her down. He went to the bathroom and got her a glass of water and gave it to her. She took a few sips before saying Its my fault. Both times my fault. What's mot your fault? Both times those men...my fault. I deserve these nightmares. I'm too dirty. Leave me alone Scott! Scott had tried to hug her. Instead he grabbed her hands and tried to look into her eyes.   
  
Terri its not your fault for what happened to you. Those men rapped you, not the other may around..  
  
Terri looked at him in the eyes. I didn't fight it. I didn't even try.  
  
You couldn't. Those men were stronger.  
  
I'm worried. Last time I was...was rapped, I got pregnant. Logan didn't want to worry me but said I should get a pregnancy test. But I'm scared at the results.  
  
I'll come with you, tomarrow if you like. We can check for any diseases too, just in case. Okay?  
  
Terri nodded. Okay, but any resluts, don't tell the Professor.Promise?  
  
Promise. Now try to sleep. Good night.  
  
Terri lay back down and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Terri and Scott went to the infermary to see Hank. He was there and after hearing her request he went right away at the tests. He triple checked his results and came back to the pair.  
All right. which first? The STD test or pregnancy. Terri asked for the STD first. All right. You have no sexually transmitted disease. You are clean from them. I've checked the results several times. And now the pregnancy. Terri, you ARE preganant.  
  
Terri s face was emotionless. Don't tell anyone, either of you.Promise? I'll tell when I'm ready. Don't worry I'm sure if I don't tell anyone soon, theyll notice anyway. Both men smiled at that and agreed not to tell.   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
*********************************************************************************************  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
**Chapter 8** Stay or Not to Stay?A year to Decide  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Terri was sitting in Xavier's office playing chess. They were having a sort of counceling session for Terri. But she didnt talk much until he finally brought it up. He asked how she felt about it. she replied, A filthy dirty hoe. Xavier could see why she thought this but she continued, pulling him out of his trance of thought. I'm so ashamed. I'm scared. Both times, my fault all my fault. I wish I were dead. This way I can't let this happen to me again. I...   
  
The Professor stopped her. Terri it isn't your fault. You couldn't stop it. Understand? And don't wish that you were dead. You have too much to live for; your intelligence, your friends, and your son.   
  
Terri saddened at the word son. Bryan. No I don't deserve him. He's from when I was rapped the first time. I don't deserve the child inside me either. Her blue eyes met the Professor's. He was shocked but got a hold of himself quickly. I asked Hank for a pregnancy and STD test Scot t came with me. I don't have any diseases but I found out I was pregnant.  
  
Terri, you can stay here as long as you want. I understand yo have a year of high school to finish and your too smart to drop out now. Listen, I understand Logan has asked you to help him with his self defense class. If you want to stay here after graduation then you may take up a job here and if you wish, you may join the X men when you are ready.  
  
Thank you professor. I just might take you up on that offer. They played rest of the chess game in silence before Terri left.   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
It was two weeks later. The nightmares had settled down. She was sleeping peacefully. One night she got up really early, before the cun had risen and went outside. She found a cliff that overlooked the mountains in which the sun came over. She starts talking to the baby. I have no idea what you'll be. A girl or boy? I have a boys name. After my brothers I'll call you Timothy Micheal Thomas Brite. Think its too long? But I don't have a girls name. Ohh, I'll think of something.   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
(1 hour earlier)  
Mystique was hopped on the helicopter. Toad would take her far enough away from the mansion so no one would hear the copter, but close enough to get to the mansion. She now had to try and get Terri to come to the Brotherhood willingly before they attempted the bribery of the baby. The Helicopter took off for the woods near Xaviers school.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
(Present time)  
Terri was watching the sun when she heard some one behind her. Hello Terri. Terri spun around to find a blue skinned woman with red hair. The skin had seemed familiar. She forgot how and shrugged it off. Who are you? Terri said getting up, deciding sitting next to a cliff isn't the smartest idea when you're around someone you don't know.  
  
I'm Mystique. I work for the Brotherhood.. Your suffering inside. I know you want revenge over the man who raped you. The Brotherhood, out leader Magneto, could help you. Join us Terri. These X men are worthless and can't help you.  
  
What about my friends? I can't just leave them.  
  
Try to convince them. I'm sure you could do that.  
  
With time.  
  
A year, I can give you no more time. Think of what I'm offering. Then she left, leaving Terri alone. Terri stayed at the cliff until the sun came up over the mountain before running the long way back.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Three months had already passed since the pregnancy test tested positive and Terri was doing great. Hank had been giving her check ups every week. Sometimes twice a week. Needless to say her friends had found out about the pregnancy. everyone had. Remy was also being kinder. Terri found she liked the guy. She was just pissed that day he tried to flirt and kiss her. They both apologized and became good friends. Terri also started 12th grade too. She took AP English IV, AP Calculus, AP Physics, AP Government/Politics and AP Latin taught by the teachers. Hank taught her Parenting and Child Develpoement on the side and Scott gave her lessons in Creative Writing, which she found she was pretty good at. The Professor bought her a laptop in which she stored her stories that she had created. All in All, she was pretty happy at the mansion. So happy she had forgotten all about Mystique and her little brotherhood. She didn't care any longer about them. She had her home.  
  
Xavier was having lousy luck finding Terri's other friends. The only reason I think I can't find them is that they are with Magneto. Terri looked up at that name. She knew it. Mystique, the Brotherhood, now she remebered.. Jean caught Terri's look change. What is it Terri? she asked.  
  
Magneto I knew that name. I had forgotten all about that. She looked up at everyone. About three months ago, I went out for a walk at night. I couldn't sleep. But I'd been there a little while when a blue woman, Mystique came up. She told me about the Brotherhood and Magneto and asked me to join. She asked me to convince my friends too.  
  
You didn't tell us? You haven't been thinking of going have you? Scott said.  
  
No I had forgotten all about it. I'd been to busy with school. she gave me a year to convince my friends.  
  
Well then we also have to find out what Magneto wants from you, said Xavier.   
  
Terri then remebered blue skin. Lily had said a lady with blue skin took her son and Samara Professor, what if he has my son?  
  
They do. And Samara. said Logan. I could smell Sabertooth and Mystique in your house. They'd been there. Toad too. Didn't you smell the air cub?  
  
No I was too worried about Lily, I didn't bother.  
  
Well looks like we have several things to deal with. Xavier said.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
(2 months later)   
Terri visited Lily's grave behind the mansion Every week. It was in a small garden of lillies and a few other flowers. Terri told Lily all about her self, her pregnancy, friends, and wishes Lily was here.  
  
Ororo came out to plant more flowers. Hello Terri, she said. Terri turned and smiled. How are you? Terri became honest. Scared. I had a baby before but Lily was here to help me. Now shes not and I'm worried something will go wrong.  
  
You and the child will be fine. Hank is a good doctor and very trustworthy. he'd die himself before killing your baby.  
  
I know. I trust him with my life and the childs. I trust all of you.  
  
And we all trust you. Now come on help me with these flowers. Terri and Ororo set to work on the garden.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
*********************************************************************************************  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
**Chapter 9:Newcomer and Trouble  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Terri was now at eight and a half months. Her ankles hurt often. She sat down alot and was exused form class. She did all her work in the living room and spent her evenings watching the news or movies. Someone usually would join her for the movie and Terri left Fridays open fr the other kids to watch their movies. Terri had a feeling about tonight. She had no idea about what. She looked at the clock and saw it was almost midnight. She got her books together and waddled up to bed. She was passing the teacher doors when she stopped suddenly. She felt a slowly trickle of water down her leg. Her books were dropped when a sharp pain came to her stomach. Terri grabbed the wall and screamed. It wasn't a very loud scream but it was loud eough for Logan to come from his room. Aww shit. HANK! JEAN! he called. He ran to Terri's side and helped her to her feet. He held her up. Hank came from his room and Scott and Jean from theirs. Ororo and Xavier were the last to follow. Hank saw the water dripping doen her leg. Her water's broke. Lets get her to the infermary. Hank and Logan carried Terri to the elevator which took them to the infermary. Everyone was there. Hank told everyone to wait outside. Jean and Hank stayed with her.   
  
Terri had been in labor for three and a half hours when Hank told her to push. Terri kept thinking, I wish you were here Lily.'  
  
Outside the infermary, several students and all the teachers were waiting. Then everyone's head jolted up at the sound of a crying baby. Xavier looked at the clock it was 3:33 am on December 1,2024 ( I made up the year, sue me, j/k). About ten minutes later Jean came out and gave a heavy, relieved sigh. She's very weak and looks horrible, but Terri can take visitors now. Teachers first. Students can come in when I call. The Logan, Charles, Ororo, and Scott entered the infermary.  
  
Terri was laying in her bed holding the precious newborn in her arms. The baby's pink cheeks matched her mom's. Her eyes were shut but opened slowly when she heard newsounds. They were sparkling silver. They looked like pounds of glitter was sprinkled on them. Her skin was rather dark, sort of tanned, probably from the father and she had silvery little tuff on her head, soon to grow into silverlocks of wavy hair.She was rather small and light looking. Terri looked up with tired eyes at everyone. she aid quietly. Xavier and the rest of the teachers smiled. Everyone. I want you to meet, Lilian Dawn Brite. Lily for short. Xavier held out his arms and took Lily carefully in his arms. She's a mutant obviously, he said after the eyes opened then shut. Terri nodded. Everyone passed the baby around introducing the selves to her. Even Logan held her. Everyone was surprised at the softness and tenderness in which he held her. He said she looked beautiful, like her mother. The cub of a cub. He kissed the top of her head and handed her back to Terri.   
  
The children came in next and congradulated the mother.   
  
Okay everyone. Lets give Terri her rest. Out. said Hank. Everyone quickly left. Jean and Hank stayed with her. How does it feel? Being a mother again I mean?   
  
Tiring. But great. Terri said breast feeding Lily.   
  
Lilian Dawn huh? It's beautiful. Lily'd be proud. Jean said.  
  
I wish she were here. I miss her. She always wanted to see my first daughter if I every had another kid.   
  
Well she is here. I see her in you. After all she's almost like your mother just as the Professor is like a father to all of us.  
  
Terri nodded and yawned. Jean smiled. We'll leave you to get your rest. And you can talk with your baby. With that Jean and Hank walked out of the infermary and went to get some sleep. Terri sat there with her eyes shut for a long while. Then she heard the door open and Jean walked in. Terri looked at her confused. What is it Jean? Jean said nothing, she just patted the baby's hair and smiled evilly. then the form changed. Jean was gone and the blue woman, Mystique stood in her place. Terri gasped and pulled her baby away. Ohh, Terri. I just came to see the baby. I was getting some papers and wondering why Xavier wasmn't asleep. Obviously he was down here. You didn't tell me you were pregnant.  
  
It was none of your business, bitch.  
  
Of coarse it was if you are going to live with us. You have three and a half months to convince the others. Of coarse if you don't come, Magneto can't have you alive. You and your friends posses a threat. You'd have to die and I'd hate for your two children to be motherless. The boy seems to be missing his mother terribly. She grinned at the last part.  
  
What have you done with my son?  
  
Nothing...yet. Choose carefully Terri. With that she was out the door.  
  
Terri sat there worried terribly. She then decided to make a plan with Xavier the next day on how to get her baby and Samara back. Right now she was tired. She fell asleep holding Lily tightly in her arms.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
The next morning. Terri came down to breakfeast with Lily in her arms asleep. Logan got up t help her sit down. Good morning. Xavier said quietly, not to wake the baby. Terri responded with a, Good morning to you too. She began eating. Professor, later I need to talk with you and the X men about my son and Samara. We need to get them back. Xavier nondded, I'll call everyone later. But right now I think there are some people who want to see our little newcomer. Xavier motioned toward a few large tables near the corner. At least fifteen student sat there staring at Terri and Lily. Terri smiled and got up walking carefull toward the group. She was still very weak from the pregnancy and she knew Jean and Hank would yell at her later but she didn't care. She wanted to share her little joy with everyone. All the kids said hi to the baby and began to ask questions. Jean brought Terri's food that she left over to where she was seated with the kids. Everyone ate breakfeast happily, and Lily slept.  



End file.
